Pecados no Olvidados
by lyrou
Summary: Exiten distintos planos, aunque en este plano no existamos, en otro plano tu y yo somos uno solo...acaso no me crees?


Capitulo 1 . " Mentiras verdaderas"

Cada momento se dificultaba, tener que escapar de ese llanto tan ensordecedor. Pero que llanto, ella iba sola en el vehículo, por que sentía que alguien lloraba a su lado, era el llanto de un pequeño, intento girar su cabeza pero no pudo, intento abrir sus ojos, pero la sangre que emanaba de su rostro impedía esa acción.

-Pequeño, dime te encuentras bien?- intento tocarlo pero su brazo estaba clavado contra el asiento, los maldito caños de hierros se habían desprendido del trailler de adelante y se había incrustado en su auto, lo que produjo el accidente.

-No es justo Mama, yo quería jugar con papá, Zeus me lo había prometido, y ahora te hace esto Mamaita.- El niño emitió un hipo.

Pequeño dime estas bien, estas lastimado, no te puedo ver, cof cof,- De su boca caia un hilo de sangre. – Amor trata de salir de este vehículo, yo estaré bien.-

No mamaita, Zeus me lo prometió, yo nacería en Grecia, y seria feliz, tendría una familia, Mamaita, no te mueras, quiero nacer...Mamaita...

Ella no supo nada mas, ni siquiera supo quien la salvo, solo sintió que alguien le gritaba que no se muriera y efectivamente eso no estaba en sus planes.

Dos años después

El calor era insoportable, incluso dentro del maldito Aeropuerto, especialmente después de tres malditas horas en la aduana, por no permitirle pasar la Caja de Pandora, no sin antes revisar que no tuviera nada que atentada contra la seguridad del país, pero que demonios tenían esos tipos, seguro que tenían algo contra ella. Seria por que estaba ciega.

-Discúlpenos, pero tuvimos un percance sepa disculparnos, Bienvenida a Grecia. Fue la ironiza sonrisa del despachante. Ilusos no se daban cuenta que ella realmente no estaba ciega, que sus ojos mostraran otra realidad no significaba que estaba ciega. Hacia Exactamente un año que sus ojo de un color castaño claro pasaron a ser celestes casi blancos. Clínicamente estaba ciega, pero ella realmente veía, no distinguía perfectamente los rostro ni objetos detalladamente, lo que observaba era la el cosmo en los humanos y en los objetos su figura proyectada adelante los humanos. Tomo su bastón, sus pertenencias, que consistía en su maletín de ejecutiva, un par de maletas y la caja de Pandora. Se aseguro de que la mochila estuviera bien cerrada para que ningún chusma se percatada que era Oro y Plata. La armadura del Dios Dragón, descansaba en el carrito, encima de ella estaba su dueña, otra hora mas , ahora la espera se trasladaba en el vehículo que tenia que enviar la Fundación Kido, la comprar de las acciones por parte de su empresa, la habian llevado a hasta ese lugar.

-Maldito calor, ni siquiera la Fundación Kido, tiene consideración conmigo.-

De pronto sintió un cosmo demasiado anormal para al que estaba acostumbrada giro lentamente, hasta encontrase con unos cálidos ojos, en esos momentos maldecía por no tener la visión normal.

-Disculpe Señorita Giovanni, creo que es usted? – El caballero se acerco hasta ella, por lo poco que podía distinguir, llevaba puesto una camisa ajustada y unos pantalones o jean en realidad debía tocar la tela para distinguir.

-Si, soy yo usted debe ser el Sr Milo.- El único dato que tenia era, que un tal Milo la iba a pasar a buscar por el Aeropuerto.

-No en realidad mi nombre es Shura, Milo tuvo un pequeño problema.

El muy cretino de Milo se había ido de parranda la noche anterior y no se aguantaba la resaca, para colmo se había olvidado el encargo.

-Un gusto Shura, soy Angeline Giovanni pero por favor nada de formalidad entre nosotros.

Como guste, perdón como lo prefieras, Angeline llevare el equipaje mientras me sigues.

Shura no había notado el bastón blanco que descansaba al costado de Angeline.

Lo Único que se había fijado era en una ejecutiva muy joven vestida con ropa de diseñador italiano por el corte de la prenda, y nos lentes negros lo que supuso serian para estar en la moda o pasar desapercibida.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema Shura, parece que no te haz dado cuenta que estoy Ciega. Si te siguiera lo mas factible seria que terminada accidentándome.

-Lo siento Angeline, no sabia que usted que ..- Por primera vez en su vida, Shura no tenia la mas pálida idea de cómo reaccionar, como no se había dado cuenta, era un torpe, con las mujeres.

-Deja de tartamudear hombre, no eres el primero que no se da cuenta, hasta yo a veces pienso que sigo viendo.-

El viaje fue de lo mas tranquilo, Shura ahora comprendía por que Atenea dejaba entrar Angeline al Santuario estando Ciega no descubriria nada sobre la orden, ni mucho menos sobre el cosmo, pero se tendrían que ingeniar para mentirles sobre por que hay tantas escaleras.

Angeline observaba por la ventanilla, era un auto reflejo, a veces le costaba creer que estaba ciega, de pronto empezó a notar que no había nada mas, seguro que se estaban a alejando de la ciudad, por el sonido del vehículo dedujo que estaban sobre terreno arenoso, mejor dicho montañoso, empezó a ubicarse, se concentro tratando de que su mente dejara su cuerpo y volad por encima del vehículo, lo único que consiguió observar fue un terreno rocoso, con muchos peñascos. En donde demonios estaba.

-Disculpa Shura, pero tan lejos estamos de la residencia.-

-La Srita Saori vive a fuera de la ciudad, exactamente en lo que seria la antigua Grecia, su mansión se encuentra a lo alto de una edificación que consta de doce pequeños palacetes Jonicos.

-Supongo que debe ser muy bonito ese lugar, lastima que no lo pueda ver..

-Es un lugar muy bello pero también traicionero.- Comento Shura

Te molestaría Shura, si tu fueras mis ojos esta semana, me gustaría que me mostraras ese hermoso lugar..-

Shura quedo como piedra, no estaba acostumbrado a tener a tan bella compañía, el Gran Santo de Capricornio estaba atemorizado ante la idea.

Angeline estaba acostumbrada a intimidar a los hombres, por nada se había ganado el apodo de "An la inmortal" apodo que se afianzo después del terrible accidente.

Te comieron la lengua, Shura, eh hombre no es para tanto, si no quieres puedes decirle a otra persona de seguridad que tome tu lugar si te molesta mi compañía.- Otra cualidad mas, Angie estaba acostumbrada a cantar la cuarenta en la cara de la persona.

Eh, no Angie es que no suelo ser guía de nadie, pero contigo haré una excepción, por nada soy el rompe corazones del Santuario.- Si la pequeña queria jugar con fuego, fuego iba a tener y en demasiada cantidad...

Así que rompe corazones Oficial del Santuario, que interesante, pero primero tendrías que decirme que es el Santuario?- Tercera cualidad de Angie, obtener información fácilmente...

Eh dije Santuario, quise decir...Sudario, es el nombre del Gimnasio ehh donde practicamos..eh es un lugar muy grande..- Shura la hiciste gorda.. tan solo en menos de una hora habia deschabado sobre el Santuario.

Esta bien Shura todos tenemos secretos, es mas si te hubieras fijado bien en mi equipaje te darias cuenta que traigo una caja de Pandora...- Angie no termino la frase. Shura había clavado los frenos a fondo, reacción mas que obvio cuando escucho Caja de Pandora y traje...

Demonios Shura que sucedió, atropellamos algo, Shura estas bien..

Shura no estaba bien, tenia cara de pocos amigos, en realidad tenia cara de psicópata serial.

Que dijiste..? fue lo único que pudo articular el Santo de Oro.

Caja de Pandora, tarado, por Zeus casi me matas del Susto y deja de hacerte el tarado, se supone que todavía no llegamos al Santuario y ya tratas así a tu esposa...

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:...que? estoy confundida? Lyrou se rasca la cabeza contra la pared..pero si recién se trataban con total indiferencia y ahora están casados, pero que mierda me perdí ToT


End file.
